User blog:Mater Mercury UTTP/An Average Day In The Life Of IA
Welcome to my journal. This is not a fucking diary you cunt(s)! This is an average day of an MLG Noscoper. November 69th, 20420 4:20 AM I woke up to the pitter patter of Mountain Dew rain on my window. I looked up at my clock, 4:20 AM! Bugger! My alarm clock didn't go off. School start at 4:22. I must have slept through the alarm clock. I have been blazing pretty hard with my mate Nin10doGMod last night so I was really tired. I got up and walked to my drawer. I turned on my ceiling lamp so i could see. I put on my top kek snapback, swag glasses, meme shirt, jimmies, and a gold chain. I quickly ran downstairs to see if there was any breakfast left. My brother :iconrachidna: has already left for school. But luckily my dad :iconmlpfan4life14: saved some Doritos pancakes for me! I shoved them down my gabber quite rapidly and then got ready to leave for school. Just when i was about to leave, me mum :iconrainbinedashie: called to me: :iconrainbinedashie:: Lad, don't forget about your blunt! Wow! I can't believe that I almost forgot my blunt. Everyone brings blunt to my school and if you don't bring a blunt you are a loser. (duh!) Once I grabbed my blunt I left for school. Despite how fast I jogged to school (I can run a 5k in 46 minutes beat that faggots!). I was late for :iconnin10dogamez:'s math class. Math class is pretty stupid. Where would you need to find X in real life? The good thing about that class is that my chaps :iconwhiteskypony: and :iconbeardeddoomguy: are in it. A lot of time we bring our new age Gameboy Advance consoles to school and hide in the back of the room and play. Our favorite games are Game of the Year 4/20 Blaze It and 9/11 Simulator. My grandpa Gaben gave us the games for the family-and-mates discount of 69%. After math class I have autism class. Basically what happens is :iconsourcerabbit: shows us epileptic image on the projector in the hopes that it will make us less autistic. Our school has an 86% rate of students who have less autism when they graduate than when they enroll. That class is boring so i spend most of it playing Call of Duty: United Offensive. 13:37 PM Next is lunch. I eat with my fellow EoI ponies like Brutallight Sparcake, Rainbine Dash, Applepills and Pinkis Cupcake. Our school has a DJ, :iconvinylscratchplz:, who plays sick tunes all lunch. Sometimes I go to the libary to play Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, but the computers are usually all hogged by 9gaggers and satanists. For lunch, I like to eat kek sandwiches with Dorito dust and a vial of Mountain Dew on the side. I used to eat Sloppy Joes, but they usually dismantle my trilbies so i stopped eating them. After lunch is physical education, my favorite class. I like to show off my muscles and 69-pack to the ladies. (wow!) :wow: The teacher :icontishadster: lets us do whatever we want. I decided to do some parkour with RariFruit, Fluttershout and Derpigun. (2AWESOME4U!!!) 21 o'clock After gym, school is over. However, today i had to go and pick up my fedora from the office. Mine was confiscated by the principal :icontyraka628: because i rustled someone's jimmies with it. (Big mistake, duh!) Once I got my fedora, I went to my friend :iconcobbaltco:'s house and played some Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Zombies. We are both on round 420 so we can wreck scrubs easily. Later, I went home and listened to some PMV by :icontailinr1lolnew:. 69 o'clock At 69 o'clock, I have some fried cup noodle from Tesco for supper and snacked on memes for dessert. (Looks very tasty!) I proceed to blaze for 4 hours while tipping my fedora to giraffe porn until I was ready to go to bed. (LOL) Midnight I prayed to the god PewDiePie for 21 minutes and then went to sleep. (Don't tell my mum I'm staying up late please or she will take away my blunt!!!) And that was my day. Category:Blog posts